Nicky, Ricky, Dicky
Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Sicky is the twenty-second episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on July 9, 2016 to 1.37 million viewers. Plot Summary The Quads go on a overnight school trip but Dawn get sick so they have to avoid Dawn's illness so they can go on the school trip. Full Plot The quads are excited for their annual class field trip to the museum. Every year, something crazy happens. They call it the "epic moment." This year, Dawn comes up with a plan to make sure that they don't miss the epic moment. She suggests that they should practise not sleeping so that they will be awake when the epic moment happens. Her brothers argue that she should be doing the exact opposite. That is, she should get enough sleep. But Dawn convinces herself that she's right using soccer practice logic. So, Dawn stays up all night. On the day of the field trip, Dawn gets a cold due to lack of sleep. Her brothers start laughing at her. Dawn knows that if Anne figures out that she's sick, she won't be allowed to go on the field trip. She asks Ricky to help her fake not being sick the same way he fakes it so that he doesn't have to miss school. Ricky refuses. So, Dawn calls for a quad meeting during which she pulls a "quad card." Each quad is allowed one quad card per year where he or she can request a favor from the rest of the quads and they are obliged to do it; no questions asked. Dawn's brothers accept Dawn's quad card request to help make sure no one figures out that she is sick. That evening, the quads join up with the rest of their class for the field trip. They all make bets on what they think the epic moment will be. Dawn votes that Molly and Mae fighting will be the epic moment because they've been fighting a lot lately. Her brothers bet on Oscar getting his head stuck on something again. Principal Tarian makes it very clear that he doesn't want anyone going if they have the flu. Unfortunately, Dawn's brothers start sneezing for being too close to Dawn. They must fake it till they make it. After realizing that their sneezes are becoming too frequent and easy to notice, the quads decide to hide inside a caveman-themed room in the museum where they can cough and sneeze all they want without anyone noticing. The quads accidentally lock themselves in. When the rest of the classes gets closer, the quads fake to be cavemen. Dawn signals Mae to help them out. But when Mae says that she thinks the caveman is talking to her, Principal Tarian thinks that she's hallucinating, a symptom of the flu. So, Mae can't help much. Just about then, the quads start throwing up because of the flu and the room conditions. Principal Tarian helps them get out. Principal Tarian confronts the quads for coming to the field trip when they knew they were sick. He forces them to go home. The quads say they're disappointed that they're going to miss the epic moment. To their disappointment, Mae and the rest of the class reveals that the quads throwing up was the epic moment. Mae had actually bet on the quads being the epic moment. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Recurring Cast *Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine *Siena Agudong as Natlee *Lydia Boland as Molly *Jason Sims-Prewitt as Principal Tarian *Cody Veith as Oscar *Matthew Gordillo as Arman Continuity *It's later revealed in Quadshank Redemption that the Harper quads ended up getting everyone in the school sick after the events of this episode. *Ricky being so quick to say "bless you" when someone sneezes was first seen in Sweet Foot Rides. *Mae and Molly's fights were first seen in Quad Court. *The quads mention that Dicky might fail to pack underwear or just pack underwear alone. This is seen in Unhappy Campers when he refused to pack underwear for camp. Trivia *Dawn's middle name is revealed to be Abigail. *This is the first episode to air in July 2016. *Viewers noticed that Anne's stomach is no longer covered due to the actress Allison Munn's pregnancy. This is also the reason why this episode aired after a four-month hiatus. *This is marks the tenth hiatus in the series. *It is unknown how Tom got sick. *Anne only appears in 2 scenes of the episode. Category:Dawn Themed Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2016